


curse of earth c ikea

by planetundersiege



Series: Davekat Week 2020 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2020, Earth C (Homestuck), Homestuck - Freeform, IKEA, M/M, Slice of Life, davekat - Freeform, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Davekat Week 2020: Day 7: Free day“i never want to see an IKEA box again for the rest of my immortal life.”
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davekat Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862704
Kudos: 25
Collections: Davekat Week 2020





	curse of earth c ikea

Karkat groaned as he opened the door to his and Dave’s hive. They had spent the entire day shopping, ready to renovate the rest of their hive in a few weeks. They already had made most of the walls and floors, and it was time to buy new furniture. Earth C IKEA was hell though, and from what Dave had told him, it had been like that on old Earth too.

They had spent the entire day carrying heavy items, and Karkat’s back was aching like crazy. If it weren’t for the fact that Dave had been  _ flying _ while they carried stuff together, taking most of the weight because of being in the air, he bet he would be lying on the ground while regretting every important life choice he had ever made.

He thanked the universe for the fact that his literal god matesprite had the power of flight.

“That was the last box.” he heard Dave say, before he walked towards the couch and fell face first into it, making a loud thump. “i never want to see an IKEA box again for the rest of my immortal life.”

“Same, it was fucking terrible. Dave, we are  _ never _ renovating our hive ever again once we finish this one. Because I’m not gonna give up now when we’re half done with this terror, I do not give up a half finished job.”

“I’m so with you on this one.” Dave murmured, still lying on the couch, face down. “Can you like get a soda from the fridge? I’m literally dying of thirst.”

“You’re a literal god, you won’t die unless it’s a hero or just battle and you know that. Get your ass up from the couch and get your own drink.”

“Please Karkat, I love you, give your boyfriend a drink.”

“Fine, but I’ll give you your least favorite.”

“I can deal with that.”


End file.
